


Puppy Love

by tuenday



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuenday/pseuds/tuenday
Summary: Ross discovers Demelza hiding a secret (Set between ep. 102 and 103)





	Puppy Love

(set in between ep.2 and ep. 3)

Ross had just returned home from a long day of trying to gain more support for his start-up mining company. In truth, he was sick of having to shake hands and making pleasantries with people he would rather having nothing to do with in any way. But he knew that to not go into complete poverty and not let George have complete control of the town.

A tired Ross had just put his horse back into it's barn when he started to hear a whine come from Demelza's quarters. In a haste, Ross ran to where he heard the noise. Jud tried to yell at him about something but all he heard was a blur "fur is be..."

Ross reached the door but as he tried to open it he found it locked from the inside. Pounding on the door, Ross yells out "DEMELZA! DEEEMELZAAA!" ARE YOU.." which is interrupted by a normal voice calling out "Sir , I'm okay. Nothing is wrong. Promise.." Demelza says out before another high-pitched whine comes out of the room. "Demelza, are you in pain? Are you hurt?" Ross says to the door with slight pain and worry in his voice. Silence fills the space between them more than the sturdy door blocking Ross for what feels like forever before Demelza calls out. "I promise , sir I'm okay. You can leave and go back to the house."

Ross stares at the door for a few seconds and goes to walk away when he hears once again whine but in a softer tone. Ross quickly turns back and yells at the door "LET ME IN DEMELZA OR I WILL BREAK IT." Demelza quickly calls out "No Sir!! I'll...open the door." The sound of a latch being unhooked fills the quiet air and the door creaks open slowly as Demelza looks down on the floor worry in her eyes. Ross storms in as he starts out by saying "Dammit Demelza I was just wan......." Ross stops as he sees where all the whining was coming from.

 

In the middle of the room , a dog was lying down with three puppies snuggled up on top of one another next to their mother. Right beside her was Garrick, watching over everything and staring at Ross and then Demelza to see what was going to happen a look of protectiveness in his face over his new family.

Ross looks at the mother for a second and then exits the room, gesturing to Demelza to follow him outside. As they walked, Ross was walking very fast and Demelza struggled to catch up. As the left the house, Ross quickly spun to face Demelza and asked "Where did that dog come from?!" Demelza takes a deep breath and starts "She came a few days ago with Garrick and I just couldn't put her out there in the cold. It's not right. I know Garrick is my responsibility and I promise to take care of them puppies like they were my own children. Sir."

Ross looks bemused at her quick ramble and then states matter-of-factly "Alright Demelza, they may ALL stay for now. For now." Demelza smiles and hugs Ross who is at first surprised and then hugs her back for a moment before she realizes what she's done and lets him go. "Oh I'm so sorry sir. But thank you Thank you so much!!" Demelza says happily. Ross smiles back at Demelza and says "It's quite alright. In a strange way I am happy that Garrick has found someone to... care about." Demelza looks at Ross with a touching look in her eyes and "Maybe someday we can all find someone to be in love with....care about." Ross clears his throat and then straightens out "Well I'm pretty sure that the chores you have for the day tomorrow are plentiful so I will let you have your rest. Goodnight Demelza." Demelza gives a little nod and says "Goodnight sir." As Demelza walks away, Ross takes one more look at her and whispers "love" before going back inside for the night.


End file.
